Bloody Mary/Transcript
OPENING SCENE On a cold and stormy night, three teenage girls are having a slumber party. GIRL #1: Ugh, c'mon guys, playing Never Have I Ever is so boring. It's Halloween... Let's do something spooky. The girls all look at each other. GIRL #1: Got it! We're playing Bloody Mary. GIRL #2: Guys, are you sure? GIRL #3: Oh, are you scared? GIRL #2: N-No... GIRL #1: Perfect. The scene transitions to the second girl shutting the bathroom door as her friends watch from outside. She lights up a candle and starts to call out for Bloody Mary. GIRL #2: Bloody... Mary... Bloody... Mary... Bloody... Mary... Nothing happens. The girl smirks and begins to spin around slowly when the candle puts out by itself. GIRL #2: Uhh... Suddenly the lights start to flicker and a silhouette of a girl starts to show in the mirror. GIRL #2: Guys! This isn't funny anymore! Open the door! Outside, the girls start to freak out. The first girl goes to open the door but she can't open it. GIRL #1: We can’t.. It's locked! The second girl starts to scream when suddenly it all stops. The other girls open the door. GIRL #1: What... the hell... GIRL #2: Guys, we shouldn't mess with this stuff. GIRL #3: I mean, it couldn't be... her... right? The second girl is in a state of shock, as Darcy is revealed in the mirror and she disappears. (INTRO) SCENE 1 At the Bellwood High School's Principal's Office, Veronica is scolding Olivia, Ridley and the HBICs. VERONICA: Throwing Halloween election parties at night when there's a curfew? Nevermind the fact that there's also a serial killer running around this school... Didn't that cross your minds? OLIVIA: We're sorry about it Mrs. Summers. It won't happen again. VERONICA: You better hope it doesn't. I don't need any more people getting murdered in this school. PRADA: It's funny that you're more concerned about the school's casualties than your own daughter missing. Veronica stands up and glares at her. VERONICA: How dare you say I don't care about my daughter... Veronica starts laughing. VERONICA: You know, I've seen you three walking around this school... Thinking you own the place... This killer's gonna give you a rude awakening. Veronica points a finger at the HBICs. VERONICA: And if anything happens to my daughter... It won't be the killer who finishes you off. PRADA: Principal Summers, I'm sure you're aware that my daddy is one of the biggest donors to this school's establishment. After all, he does give a big sum to school charity events. Should I tell him that you tried to threaten me? VERONICA: Tell him it's not a threat. It's a promise. The two glare at each other. VERONICA: You three are excused. The HBICs leave the room. VERONICA: Wow... I'm sorry about that. OLIVIA: It's OK... We know it's a stressful situation. RIDLEY: Yeah, we will do anything to help. VERONICA: Thank you girls, but the only thing that could help me right now is seeing my daughter safe and sound... Now, you can leave as well. Olivia and Ridley leave the room as Veronica sits down and sighs. SCENE 2 Bradley wakes up on the cold floor of the Red Devil's lair. BRADLEY: What... the... As she looks around, she finds Regina standing in front of her. Bradley looks at her confused. BRADLEY: ...Regina? I thought you were- REGINA: Dead? Well there's no coming back from the dead... Not that I haven't tried. In a flashback, Bradley and Regina are getting ready for a party. REGINA: You should wear this? BRADLEY: Nah... I think I’ll just wear this. REGINA: Will you please just wear this?... I promise you’ll love it! BRADLEY: Okay fine. Bradley walks over and grabs the dress and the scene transitions as she leaves the bathroom, wearing it. BRADLEY: Well, when you’re right, you’re right! REGINA: See I’m always right... And speaking of being right... I know about you and Mr. Smith. BRADLEY: What? REGINA: Tell me... Is it away of getting out of homework or- BRADLEY: Regina, please you can’t tell anyone. REGINA: Relax, I won’t tell anyone... As long as you don’t give me too. Back in the present... REGINA: But that doesn't matter right now. You should get some sleep... You look tired. BRADLEY: I... Regina starts singing a nursery rhyme as Bradley starts falling asleep. REGINA: Mary, Mary, quite contrary, how does your garden grow... With silver bells, and cockle shells, and pretty maids all in a row... Bradley falls asleep to Regina's nursery rhyme. SCENE 3 In the school hallways, Olivia and Ridley are talking by the lockers. OLIVIA: You don't think anything bad happened to her... right? RIDLEY: I hope not, but I'm just saying. Other people went missing and their bodies turned up eventually. OLIVIA: Jesus, I really hope she's OK. We have to find her... before it's too late. And since no one will do anything about it... RIDLEY: Agreed, but how? Ben walks up to them. BEN: Guys... I heard about Bradley... OLIVIA: Sorry Ben... BEN: It's OK, it's not your fault... Well, unless you're the killer. RIDLEY: Well, to be fair, we're not one hundred percent sure the killer got to her. OLIVIA: Then why would she disappear out of thin air... RIDLEY: I guess... As Ben, Olivia and Ridley keep talking, Mr. Smith is eavesdropping on their conversation. Prada is in the girls’ bathroom, throwing up when Chuck appears. PRADA: Chuck?... What are you doing in here? This is the girl’s bathroom. CHUCK: I know that... I can read. I’m here because the girl’s bathrooms are better, I’ve been using them secretly since freshman year during periods so no one would be in here. PRADA: That’s creepy! CHUCK: Did you eat the school’s cafeteria food or-? PRADA: No! I would never subject my rocking hot body over that lard! CHUCK: Then why are you sick? PRADA: I don’t know... I guess the stress. CHUCK: Over the election? PRADA: Not just that... Regina’s death and her legacy I have to live up to as new ruler of the HBICs, my never-to-be-seen parents leaving me here to basically die at the hands of a serial killer, the fact the only adult living in my house is a security guard my parents with a primetime soap opera addiction... It just feels like I have no control over my life. CHUCK: Well, I’m here for you if you need me. PRADA: I thought you hated me right now. CHUCK: I did... Or at least I thought I did... PRADA: Thanks! Chuck kisses Prada. SCENE 4 Ben, Olivia and Ridley are at Olivia's house, as Ridley is trying to hack Bradley's phone. BEN: So you can track down Bradley's phone by hacking it? RIDLEY: I mean, it's pretty simple... But I'll take the compliment. Ridley finally tracks down Bradley's phone, which she discovers is located in an old warehouse. RIDLEY: Weird... OLIVIA: What? RIDLEY: Her phone is located at that old warehouse hidden in the woods. BEN: The one near the border on Bellwood? RIDLEY: That's the one. OLIVIA: What about the curfew? RIDLEY: Hmm... How about we fuck the curfew?... The curfew was clearly stupid in the first place because it did nothing to stop the Red Devil from breaking into your house... And if we’re lucky, maybe the killer won’t be at his lair since it’s Halloween... And he probably wants to go and Michael Myers someone. OLIVIA: Well, when you put it like that- BEN: But what if he isn’t out someone? We’ll be like flies in a spider trap. OLIVIA: It’s worth the risk... For Bradley. SCENE 5 Prada is talking to Amber and Caitlin about her class president campaign. PRADA: Amber, how's our competition? AMBER: Well, from what I've gathered from my extensive research, Bradley's definitely in the lead. And now that she's missing, she'll probably get a ton of pity votes. PRADA: Dammit! Of course, that bitch in the lead. AMBER: But I was able to talk some sense into these people... Like, Bradley's probably dead now, why would you vote for a dead girl. PRADA: Exactly, as you should. Caitlin, how are my new posters going? CAITLIN: ...I haven't done them yet. PRADA: What is your deal bitch? I ask you to do ONE thing for me and you can't even do that much! CAITLIN: But... How can I work on my campaign if I'm helping you all the time? PRADA: Who in their right mind would ever vote for you? You are collect toenail clippings and you’re a psychopath! CAITLIN: W-Well... I couldn't sleep last night... You guys won't believe this but I saw the ghost of dead Darcy! Prada rolls her eyes as Amber gasps. AMBER: I saw the ghost of dead Darcy too! PRADA: You two are morons! Are you seriously going to bring up ghosts at a time like this?... And since we're trapped indoors on Halloween because of this stupid curfew... I want you two to leave so I can get my beauty sleep for the campaign results tomorrow. As Prada is asleep in her bed, someone wakes her up. PRADA: ...What... Prada takes off her blindfold and sees Darcy standing in front of her. PRADA: You? What the hell are you doing here? DARCY: What am I doing here? I don't know, you were the ones who contacted me? PRADA: I contacted you? Well... wrong call, bitch! Because I would never fuck a traitor! DARCY: Little old me a traitor? What? PRADA: You heard me bitch! You're working with the fat maid to kill me! DARCY: Um... Wow... Okay, but I’m dead. PRADA: Then how are you here? DARCY: I’m a ghost! PRADA: Fine, don’t tell me! DARCY: Look... Prada, I’m just here to use the time to make amends for my past. PRADA: You’re past? DARCY: I was addicted to painkillers and sniffing glue when I was alive... Well, when Regina was alive... She used it against me! PRADA: Well that is a very Regina thing to do. DARCY: And... Um... I'm sorry for sleeping with Chuck. PRADA: You know, you could just tell me whoever murdered you. I'd love to send them flowers. DARCY: You wanna know who murdered me? I'll give you a hint, he was red and had horns. PRADA: Well duh... You don't know who murdered you? DARCY: Actually... I do. But I can't tell you here... It’s not safe! PRADA: Why not? DARCY: Because I'm dead! You think the afterlife's just a bunch of spirits singing Kumbaya for the rest of eternity? No, actually, because I landed in purgatory, and if I don’t move around a lot the soul eaters will destroy me so meet me at the Bellwood Graveyard before midnight... And I'll tell you who the killer is. PRADA: What? Darcy leaves the room as Prada wakes up and is left dumbfounded. SCENE 6 Ben, Olivia, and Ridley enter the abandoned warehouse and start looking around the collection of weapons and tools on display. BEN: Wow... This place is really creepy. OLIVIA: Do you guys hear something? RIDLEY: Someone's here. While they're looking around, Ridley notices something familiar on the desk. RIDLEY: Oh my god... OLIVIA: What is it? Ridley shows Olivia a smartphone. RIDLEY: It's Regina's phone. Ridley puts it on her pocket. OLIVIA: What are you doing? RIDLEY: Regina had a lot of secrets, and her phone is the key. Meanwhile, Kimber and Dinah enter the room and see Olivia, Ben and Ridley. ALL: (SCREAM) What are you doing here? Me? I am investigating. DINAH: Well luckily for you, I’ve watched enough horror movies to know that you should always split up. BEN: Agreed, that way we will cover our ground. RIDLEY: Um, have you ever finished a horror movie? If we split up, we die! SCENE 7 At the graveyard, ten minutes before midnight, the HBICs arrive to the graveyard. PRADA: We would've gotten here sooner if Caitlin didn't have to stop for a bathroom break. AMBER: Yeah Caitlin, you should be less self-centred. CAITLIN: I- Come on guys... PRADA: Darcy! Where the hell are you?! Nothing happens. PRADA: If this is all just a waste of time, I blame Caitlin. CAITLIN: What? AMBER: You were the one who said ghosts were real. CAITLIN: Yes, and THEY ARE, but that doesn't mean we- PRADA: Do you guys hear that? The girls all stop talking for a second. CAITLIN: What? PRADA: The nothingness happening and it's all because of YOU, Caitlin. CAITLIN: Don't try to blame this on me, you were the one who dreamed- Suddenly Darcy shows up in front of them. CAITLIN: ...Are you guys seeing what I'm seeing- AMBER: Shut up, there's a ghost in front of us. DARCY: You guys are late. PRADA: Oh shut up Darcy, we have lives, unlike you, you pony-tailed undead abomination. CAITLIN: How is the afterlife? DARCY: Disgusting. I thought you guys wanted me to talk about the killer? PRADA: Yes, can you just hurry up and tell us who it is? AMBER: Did Charles Manson make it to hell? DARCY: He was a mass murderer. Of course he did. CAITLIN: And where did you go? DARCY: I'm in purgatory... CAITLIN: Oh, cool!... What’s that? AMBER: Purgatory is like the in between space you go before you go to heaven or hell... It’s kinda like a waiting room to go see a dentist... You can end up with a good dentist or a bad dentist based on how much of an asshole you were in the previous life. PRADA: CAN YOU BRAINLESS TWATS STOP INTERRUPTING ME?! I'M TRYING TO TALK TO A GHOST HERE! Everyone shuts up. PRADA: Darcy... Who the hell is the killer? DARCY: Right, so the killer is- Suddenly Darcy disappears right in front of them. PRADA: Um... What the hell happened? CAITLIN: I told you ghosts are real. PRADA: Don't be a smug bitch Caitlin. SCENE 8 At the Red Devil's lair, Bradley wakes up again, this time seeing the Red Devil standing over her. The Red Devil grabs a knife and walks up to Bradley. BRADLEY: ...N-No... Please... No... The Red Devil gets close to her, as she tries to pull away from him but notices she's unable to move because of the tangled rope tying her to the wall. The Red Devil holds her face and teasingly puts the knife up to her cheek, when suddenly he starts to hear noises coming from outside. BRADLEY: ...HELP! HELP ME! SOMEONE HELP ME, HE'S TRYING TO- The Red Devil duct tapes her mouth shut and leaves the room. Bradley keeps on screaming when suddenly she notices the knife the killer left on the floor. Dinah and Kimber are looking around the lair as they start to hear screams. When they're about to leave, the power is shut off. DINAH: What the hell? ...Can you grab a flashlight? KIMBER: I would if I could find it! In another room, Ben, Olivia, Ridley and Veronica are looking around when they hear Ben scream. BEN: HELP ME! AARGH! OLIVIA: BEN! Ben is dragged by the Red Devil when suddenly Ben breaks loose. Before Ben can escape though, the killer catches him again and pushes him into the iron maiden. BEN: (SCREAMS) The Red Devil tilts his head as Ben tries to break free and endure the piercing, before closing the door on him. Then, the Red Devil turns on the power again, as Olivia watches the Red Devil open the iron maiden door and exposes Ben's body. OLIVIA: (SCREAMS) The Red Devil starts chasing her as Olivia runs away. Meanwhile, Bradley is able to drag the knife with her legs and starts to untie herself, as Ridley arrives. BRADLEY: Ridley? Bradley and Ridley hugn. RIDLEY: I don't mean to interrupt the moment, but there's a serial killer right on our tails. Suddenly Kimber and Dinah come through another door. DINAH: Oh, there you are!... Where’s the blonde ones? BRADLEY: ...Olivia?! RIDLEY: And Ben. BRADLEY: We can't leave Olivia here! Suddenly Olivia enters the room and locks the door on the killer. BRADLEY: Olivia! OLIVIA: Bradley! RIDLEY: Where's Ben? Bradley looks at Olivia with a worried expression on her face. OLIVIA: Ben's dead. BRADLEY: No... Suddenly the killer busts the door open, holding a chainsaw. ALL: (SCREAM) Everyone starts leaving through the secret passage way as the killer starts chasing them. Dinah, the last one to enter, is caught by the killer and thrown on the ground. The Red Devil charges the chainsaw at her but he misses. Dinah gets up and kicks the killer to the ground, making him pass out, and she runs away. FINAL SCENE The next day at school, the class president election assembly is being hosted. VERONICA: Now, it is my pleasure to announce the new Class President of Bellwood High School. Prada and Bradley glare at each other, as Olivia reinsures Bradley. OLIVIA: C'mon Bradley... You got this. VERONICA: And the winner is... Veronica opens an envelope and reads out the winner's name, as Prada prepares to stand up. VERONICA: ...Caitlin Pierce! Prada's smug look transforms into a horrified expression as Caitlin avoids eye contact with her, stands up and walks up to a confused Veronica, with the other students applauding her. As she's ready to make her speech however... PRADA: (SCREAM) (END) Category:Transcripts Category:Transcripts (Slasher) Category:Season 1 (Slasher)